The Apprentice: Men Vs Women
The Apprentice: Men Vs Women The Apprentice: Men Vs Women was the first enstallment in the RJCG Series. 7 Men and 7 Women were selected to fight head to head in the competition based on The Apprentice. They were given tasks to complete and the winning team were immune while 1 member of the losing team was fired. The season winner was Dan (Realityabollo) who won £75 for the World Food Programme. The season featured 2 twists. Twist #1 is that it was going to be Men Vs Women. Twist #2 was teams had to win as Project Manager to increase their Prize Fund if they win the season. Each win is £25 for their prize fund, however, the first task was £50 for their prize fund. The Candidates ''^1'' The full name of Austin's charity is the Children's Hospital Foundation (FDN) of Winnipeg) The Game *[[image:Vision Colour.png]] Related to '''Team Vision''' *[[image:Luminate Colour.png]] Related to '''Team Luminate''' *No Colour Fill indicates their were no teams and turned into an individual game *Itallic ''WIN ''or ''LOSE ''or'' FIRED ''indicates that person was the Project Manager on that task *WIN means that team won the task *LOSE means that team lost the task *T followed by a number means Task then relevant number e.g T1 is Task 1 ''^1'''' ''RJ decided that both teams deserved to lose, hence, 1 member from each team were fired! RJ decided Vision did the better job though ''^2'' RJ decided to switch up the teams so they were no longer Men Vs Women Season Summary Task 1 In the first task of the season teams had to decide on a team name, make a team logo (which had to include their avatars and team name) as well as a 1 page booklet about the whole team. The whole task was based on the following criteria: #'''Creativity''' #'''Exposure of Team Name''' #'''Overall Appearance''' The Men decided GeorgeB should be the Project Manager while the Women chose Ellie. In the end I decided that the women's team (Team Luminate) would win and as it was the first task Ellie won £50 towards her prize fund if she wins the season! This meant the men to the very first Boardroom. In the boardroom it was Branden who was fired! Task 2 In the second task of the season teams had to run a restaurant. They were required to get people to place orders in their restaurant. Based on their colour levels determined how much cash they received from that order. Luminate chose Cameron as their project manager while Vision chose Big Joe. The whole task was based on the following criteria: #'''Number of Sales''' #'''Amount Raised''' In the end Luminate won with £4320 compared to Vision's £4080 which GeorgeB raised £3020 of. Below is table displaying how much everyone raised: '''LUMINATE''' '''VISION''' In the Boardroom it was Marc who was fired! Task 3 In the third task of the season teams had to organise a party. What happened and what was the party was totally up to the Project Managers and the teams. After planning the events of the party teams had to create the invite (both the envelope and the letter) to send out to the guests. The task was based on the following criteria: #'''Creativity''' #'''Entertainment''' #'''Overall Appearance''' Luminate chose Susanna to be their Project Manager while Vision chose Dan. Luminate decided to go with a Quincenera theme with a rainbow cake with pink being the main colour and some music from Cher as entertainment. Vision went with a Las Vegas mashed with Hollywood theme which included entertainment from Penn & Teller and Jennifer Hudson. Ultimately Vision were the winners. In the Boardroom it was Karen who was fired! Task 4 In the fourth task of the season teams had to design a new shoe as well as a poster advertising the shoe. What the shoe looked like was totally up to the Project Mangers and the teams. The task was based on the following criteria: #'''Creativity''' #'''Exposure Of The Product''' #'''Overall Appearance''' Vision were very last minute but Dan decided to step up as Project Manager for the second time in a row. They went for a golden high heel design with spikey gems. Luminate chose Eve to be the Proejct Manager and they designed a pink, sparkly high heel. It was decided that both Luminate and Vision didn't do a great job and 1 member from each team would be fired, however, as Dan did the better job as Project Manager he received £25 towards his prize fund if he wins the season! In the Boardroom it was Rich who was fired from Vision and on Luminate it was Susanna who was fired! Task 5 In the fifth task of the season teams had to create a business card for Walt Disney World in Orlando, Florida. They were given complete power of how the business card looked. The task was judged based on the following criteria: #'''Creativity''' #'''Brand Messaging''' #'''Overall Apperance''' In the previous boardroom George and Amy butted heads and they both decided they wanted to face off as Project Managers. Their teams let them be the Project Managers. Luminate covered their business card with Disney Characters and iconic Walt Disney World attractions while Vision went for the simple Mickey Mouse and Disney Princesses. It was decided that Luminate were the winners! In the Boardroom it was Big Joe who was fired! Task 6 In the sixth task of the season RJ decided to mix up the teams by moving Ellie and Eve to Vision while moving Austin to Luminate. At the beginning of the task Ellie chose to Quit. The sixth task was to choose 1 of the iKea lights provided to them and sell more of their product than the other team's product. This was done via a Poll on Tengaged so no real sales were made! RJ also elected Austin and Eve as the Projecct Managers for the task as he felt they needed to step up their game! Both teams wanted Lamp 2 but in the end it was Luminate who won Lamp 2 and Vision went with Lamp 3. Ultimately it was Luminate who made the most sales and won the task! In the Boardroom it was Eve who was fired! Task 7 In the seventh task of the season RJ decided to move Cameron over to Vision. The task was to design a 4 page magazine about penguins. The task was based on the following criteria: #'''Creativity''' #'''Content''' #'''Overall Appearance''' Vision decided that Cameron would be their Project Manager while Luminate went with Amy. Vision had a good magazine but covered penguin species twice while Luminate had a magazine that was so full of information it was more like an encylopedia. The winners of the task were Vision! In the Boardroom it was Thalia who was fired! Task 8 In the eighth task of the season teams had to write a jingle. The jingle had to be about Ebay! The jingle was judged based on the following criteria: #'''Creativity''' #'''The Lyrics''' #'''The Music (Not Required)''' #'''Overall Catchyness''' RJ chose GeorgeB to be the Project Manager for Vision as GeorgeB was the only candidate left not to win as PM and Austin as the Project Manager for Luminate as Amy was the previous PM. Vision were the only ones to submit a song after Austin (Project Manager Of Luminate) revealed personal reasons why he did not get the task done on time. As a result Vision won by default and GeorgeB still won £25 for his prize fund if he wins the season. In the Boardroom it was Austin who was fired! Task 9 In the nineth task of the season teams were given 10 questions they had to answer which were about themselves, their fellow candidates remaining and their charity. This was all done in The Boardroom. With the teams demolished it was now an individual game. RJ had revealed 2 people were going to be fired. In the Boardoom it was GeorgeB and Amy who were fired! Task 10 In the tenth and final task of the season the Final 2, Cameron and Dan, had to organise a charity fundraising event which was also a launch party of their new car. They had to create a Poster, 4 Page Magazine and a 30 Second ad that had to be uploaded to Youtube. Teams had to intergrate their chosen charity into the ads with their chosen car. The task was judged based on the following criteria: #'''Creativity''' #'''Integration of their Chosen Car''' #'''Integration of their Chosen Charity''' #'''Overall Appearance''' With Dan being the only candidate to finish the task it gave him a strong advantage to win. In the final boardroom RJ revealed that he felt that Cameron did not work as hard as Dan throughout the whole competition and as a result RJ chose Dan as the winner of The Apprentice: Men Vs Women resulting in Cameron as the Runner-Up. As the winner RJ donated money to Dan's chosen charity which was the [http://www.wfp.org/ World Food Programme] . Memory Wall